The importance of Hambo
by SpringDychymyg
Summary: This bear is the reason I live, and it is fitting and proper to give him credit. This is not the story of a vampire queen, but of a bear that saved her.
1. Prologue

Prologue

One of my earliest memories is a foggy recollection of this man handing me a bear. I've never asked him why, even now, after 1000 years. the bear was pretty much the only family I had. With him, this yet to be named protector given to me by my father was the only one in the entire land of Ooo that I knew. At the tender age of three I set out on an adventure with this bear, This stuffed bear of family, this stuffed bear of magic, this stuffed bear of protection. The land of Ooo was different than my body was made to handle. Unbeknownst to me this bear protected me from the toxic light that would of otherwise killed me. Unbeknownst to me this bear protected me from the hungry eyes of the beasts of Ooo. Unbeknownst to me this bear tried to protect me from the one who would destroy me and this bear. This bear eventually protected me from my father. I wouldn't be here without that bear, and this is his story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

more exposition

Simon Petrikov

I remember this man. An intelligent looking man. A sharply dressed, mild mannered, and very generous man. This man, who was there when my father wasn't, gave me this bear. I remember his very distinct words "Marceline, if you do not remember me when you grow, remember this. Your father is a very important man, but not necessarily a good one. Your heritage is a dangerous one, leading to the destruction of previous civilization, but unlike him you are part human. I will grant you protection, but only if you grant the world protection." Of course at the time I didn't understand, but I've learned why its important, unfortunately the man that once promised protection has barely enough lucidity to protect himself. This man, once respected and powerful, has been reduced to the filth he was protecting me from. Something still separates him from the rest, but nevertheless he has brought about unforgivable destruction. His actions cost us saving the human race. Even I have lost my humanity since the incident and in the entire time I found myself unable to either forgive him or blame him for it. Despite all his current flaws his current self is still pertinent to the telling of Hambo's tale. He became this way because he tempted the ice crown's power when casting the spells of protection. His destiny was inversely shaped by the bears, even though both led do their annihilation. He may not influence the story directly, with the exception of the very beginning, but he is important nonetheless.

Hudson Abadeer

My father. I find myself unable to find anything good to say to him, especially since he isthmus lord of evil. I was abandoned as a child because of my humanity, my inability to live in the nightosphere, and because my mother was presumably dead, I was on my own. Eventually when I became a vampire, my father welcomed me back into the family, even going as far to say that I would be his heir. By that time I grew cold and distant, and in an effort to rekindle family ties he forced me to hang out with him. Unfortunately for him he drove the wedge further between us when he ate my fries. Not many people understand why it hurts me, but it really is simple. He is full demon and does not eat physical food, unless its for enjoyment, and I was still trying to keep hold of the last bits of humanity left in me. Those fries were my tie to the human race and he destroyed them. He literally destroyed the matter that made up them because he took it to the nightosphere. He is and always will be the worst father. Suprisingly, he is not the most evil. As lord of evil he is the only one able to give the title of most evil and he gave it to Gunter. the subject of my father hurts so his interference will be kept to a minimum, all you need to know is that I hate him and that he's a demon lord of evil.

Ash

Even the name brings back bad memories. This Ash, this abomination of wizards is the coward and thief that took Hambo to that witch. He will return in the story, but be wary, my remembrance of him was stolen and may have been tampered with. This will also be told from my perspective at that point in time so it may swing biases.

These are the most important characters other than myself and Hambo. These men are the reasons of his creation life and destruction. Only one will continue to be in this story. Never trust the odd one out.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up in a pile of rubble. I was exhausted and it felt like I was burning alive. Everything hurt. The only thing I was able to do was lie their in intense pain. Then I say tendrils of darkness crawling around everything. Then everything was black.

"Little girl? Little girl, are you okay."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh"

"Well, she's alive at least."

"Myeaaaaahhh."

"She's obviously different, she's the only one in this building who survived this assault. Not to mention her skin color. Mine may not be come poetry normal at this point, but she doesn't look old enough to have an artifact that long. Well, it appears that I'm talking to myself again, I really must stop this habit, perhaps having someone as company will discourage this habit. Ohh, oh, it looks like she's coming too."

"Oww, eeeugh, why does it hurt, I don't want it to hurt."

"Here come with me, lets get you to a safer place.

Some time later.

"There that better?"

*sniff* *sniff* "y-y-yah"

"I knew there was something special about you, but the question is, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Tell me girl, do you know your parents?"

"Ummm, no, no I don't."

"Well, then I won't spoil it for you, I found that your name is Marceline, your father gave you a locket, I'll leave it to you to tell me who he is"

"Why not."

"Because it will teach you who you are and who you should be. Now tell me does it hurt anymore?"

"N-no, no it doesn't."

"Well that's expected, now wait here while I get something for you"

Again sometime passes, the girl to confused to do anything.

"Ahh, here we go, you know it's dangerous to go alone, take this."

"A-a bear?"

"Yeah, sorry I would get you something else, but this town is kinda rubble right now. The mushroom wars have wreaked havoc in this land, and it seems you were caught in the middle of this."

"What are the mushroom wars?"

"You mean to tell me that even you don't know what they are, well then, first answer me this, what do you remember?"

"No-not much really, all I remember is lying in rubble while feeling the darkness surround me in its safety. Then you came and yeah, I don't know what happened."

"Well in order to tell you what happened I need to tell you two things. First, your father is a very important and dangerous man, you were protected, but something caused the wards to wear off. Secondly, the pain was partially caused by the spell wearing off, even without it your fathers side of you will burn in the light, I have given this bear wards so that he he'll protect you. Marceline, if you do not remember me when you grow, remember this. Your father is a very important man, but not necessarily a good one. Your heritage is a dangerous one, leading to the destruction of previous civilization, but unlike him you are part human. I will grant you protection, but only if you grant the world protection."

"H-how so I do that."

"Do not worry for now, I've been to rude to introduce myself, I'm Mr. Simon Petrikov, and since your father is unable to take care of you, how would you like me to be your guardian."

"Uhh, ok"

And with that Marceline and Simon lived happily ever after.


End file.
